DBGT SeQuel DBFX Rise of the HEartless
by locomente
Summary: do you ever wonder if the saiyan level 4 is the strongest being in the universe or is there something between goten and bulla, trunks and marron, or Uub and pan? Read my story to find out


DBFX: Rise of the Heartless

This story takes place 1 year after Goku left earth to train with senron, or at least that's what he told vegeta. Everyone is in peace earth has been rebuild with the help of capsule corp's technology. This story starts with Gohan's daughter Pam and her best friend Bulla at a world martial arts tournament were she goes to support uub the reincarnation of majin buu she seems to have a little on him but little did she know that that little crush will turn into something big.(Just to let you know this is not only dbz but I mixed it with Avatar the last airbender, the little mermaid, Aladdin, and the video game Kingdom Hearts so if something seems familiar just know that their stories are not really connected just a lot of the stuff are similar).

As the contesters enter the crowd goes wild "Oh my god I cant believe that you dragged me here to see your little country boy Pan ugh I could be doing other interesting things like go shopping for my party dress next week for example" bulla says in a negative tone

AS Uub comes out pan screams out her lungs "Uub Uub good luck wooooooooow! Oh what ever I told you that we would go after we see uub so calm down god its not like you don't have all month bulla besides marron said that she will come in a little bit"

"Well in case you haven't noticed now that the Kyoshi warrior bitches are gaining up in popularity and Azula might get the most fashionable dress before me, so yea do you understand what's at stake pan it's our status in society I mean come on you're Hercule's granddaughter so you cant look bad either" as she finishes Marrons sits next to them

"Hey guys sorry I'm late you I hate flying so I came in car and god talk about traffic" says marron

"Oh hey marron okay listen we are running out of here as soon as this ends okay we really have to shopping"

"God bulla the girl just got here dam besides I don't think she wants to go to the mall to go shopping I bet she wants to see Trunks when he comes out of work hahahaha" she and bulla laugh

"Well I don't know I mean he is the president of capsule corp and im just another girl in the world I don't think he even notices me" she says "ugh Uub god I never liked him why is everyone so into him I mean yea he is the strongest one in the tournament but god come on"

"What are you talking about he is also the cutest one eeeh" pan squiels and screams uubs name along with the crowd.

"Here she goes again just let her marron, but so are ever going to ask my brother that you like him or do you want me to hook you guys up" she says with a big smile in her face "I mean I can just find out if you want besides if you guys were to get together you would make the cutest couple in the world"

"Thanks Bulla but its okay I already know that he doesn't notice me" she says sounding kinda down

At that moment Hercule Satan comes out "Ahhahaha welcome once again to my tournament, let me hear you make some noise people come on" the crowd rages on "well as you know Uub is my only apprentice at the moment but now I have three more please welcome the Kyoshi warriors Azula Mai and Tylee" the crowd cheers for the painted faced girls

"We are Hercule's most humble apprentice" Azula says in an evil tone as she bows down before Herecule "We are honored to be here in the same tournament with Uub but today a new champion will come out so prepare your self's for a turning point in martial arts history" the crowds cheers on

"ugh look guys it's the bitches" says pan to her friends "god I hate mai so much I tried being her friend and she said I wasn't up to her status ugh" she says in disgust

"I know I hate Tylee she is such a little slut I swear god I hate to admit it but shes competition when it comes to guys" says bulla

"I really dislike Azula I don't know why but there's something sinister about her as if we were destined to be enemies" says marron thinking

"Well what ever cause we'll rock in the party next week speaking of which do any of you guys know who is organizing this party?" bulla asks

Marron and pan shrug. At that moment a mysterious young man appeared on stage he has old English A's on his head he was buff but not too buff, he looked like about the same age as trunks

"Um I don't remember you enlisting" said the security "please try again in three months please sir I don't want to hurt you"

The boy gives him a dirty look and intimidates the security so he calls an even bigger security, grabbing him he says "please sir you must go"

"Take your filthy human hands of me" says the boy. Still not letting go the security threatens to use aggressive force. Giggling "hehehe pitiful humans" at that moment he grabs him by the neck carrying him with one hand he throws him to the wall.

"Um hey boy your in, you seem strong enough hehe" says Hercule kinda intimidated, he brings Uub and the girls to him "Okay listen this guy looks tuff so be careful okay"

"Don't worry Hercule I didn't let down Goku and I certainly wont let you down" says Uub with enthusiasm

"Don't worry master the Kyoshi warriors wont let you down you can count that we will defeat him and he will never rise from his ashes of shame and humiliation" says Azula

"Uh sure what ever you say hon okay people lets get this tournament going" the crowd is even more excited do to the appearance of the mysterious competitor

"Okay first lets get your name what's your name boy" asks Hercule to the crossed armed boy

"My name is of no importance just call me anonymous player" he says turning around and closing his eyes

"Aright then let this tournament begin!"

"Go Uub good luck" yells pan

Uub starts blushing and waves at her and trips as he starts going down the stairs.

"Hahahahaha that was the winner trip of the year hahaha" says Tylee laughing hysterically at the fallen warrior

"Oh my is he ok" and Uub stands up "oh I got scared at the moment see this is why I like him so much guys uhh!" says pan as bulla and marron give each other a confusing look.

In the waiting room all the contesters are waiting to be called. Azula and her crew are in a corner while the rest of the contesters are standing.

"Hey my name is Uub can't wait to see what your made of I always enjoy meeting new competition" uub says to the boy

"You call this trash competiton" the boy says and at that moment he sticks out his hand and the rest of the contesters except for the Kyoshi warriors and UUb leave the building in a possessed looking way for in their forehead was a symbol, the same letter as on the boy's forehead

"Oh great look now all of the trash left azula now it wont be totally boring" said mai in serious tone for she never really shows her emotions

"Wait look only one girl stayed I think her name is heather" say Tylee as she stared in the evil looking eyes of the attractive model looking girl who this time had the A symbol on her shoulders but she wasn't possessed

"What do you think that you are doing here I thought that you were long gone Anthony" said the boy

The girl looking at him said "My name is Heather in this form Andy but hope you are ready to endure a lot of pain today" the apparently heather girl said

"Alright our first contestants are going to be" suspense fills the stadium as the results come out "first contestants will be your very favorite Uub vs Heather give them an applause people" the crowd once again goes wild.

"The first to fall will loose this match and since there are only six contestants you won't be let back in until next time so you guys ready?"

"Yea of course" said uub as he looks at pan and goes into a world of fantasies but waking up as he heard Heather's/Andy's voice

"Im ready let end this quickly" she said in a quite and malevolent way

"Ready BEGIN!!!!" the crowd goes wild

"Just because your girl I won't go easy on you so get ready" says Uub as he prepares to strike

"I would rather not go easy on me if you know what is best for you, guardian of the princess of the humans" she said

"Princess? Guardian? What are you talking abou…." She strikes and nearly knocks him down

"Wo you have a lot of strength"

"Uub don't loose concentration come on put your self together" yelled pan

So the intense fight went on Uub went all out he even used his ki energy to try to defend him self but Heather was still very powerful. As the fight was about to come to an end with Uub in the lead Heather stopped and gave an evil laugh.

"Fool with that power you will never accomplish anything" she said panting

In that moment she flew towards pan touched her forehead as well as marron's and bulla's and a stream of energy went into heather's body. So she returned to the fighting stage.

"Wo what was that I felt like she took something I feel a little dozy" said Bulla holding her forehead as if she had a head ache

"What did you do to pan you freak" yelled Uub not realizing that pan had heard him

At that moment Heather transformed into Marron

"What's wrong country boy cat cut your toung" said heather to the speechless Uub now confused at what was going on

"I guess it was true your nothing but trash just like your ancestors" said hearther now transformed into marron

Not realizing that she was not really marron uub starts filling up with rage "What in the hell do you know you blond bitch about living in the country its hard and you have to live everyday seening your loved ones starv to death but of course your to stupid to notice the difference between sufferment and the good life but guess what bitch Im happy the way I am at least I don't have to spy on the president of capsule simply because he doesn't notice hahahaha" he starts laughing

"Oh that was cold" said Bulla looking at Marron who was trying to hide her face since the camara was not transmitting her image all through the world

"Guardian I'm not the only one who hides my feelings for some one" Heather says as she transforms into Bulla "for even I know of your crush on Pan"

"Shut up!" he says as he starts hearing people murmuring stuff in the crowd now he was really ashamed

"Dam that is pure on evil even for me to say" says Azula as she witnesses the battle

"He can be the most little saint in the world but he can be as evil as darkness" says the mysterious boy to Azula

"He can try to disguise himself all he wants but he is still weak and he will never change" he says as he laughs at the view

Azula analyzes the young then she starts to have a feeling that she's known him for a long time then after looking at the symbols she realizes that the boy is the key whole ties it all, the last of the heartless race long gone extinct by the hands of her father the source of all evil and darkness in the universe……….

"Well it good to see you once again key, the last of the heartless race well with exception of the abomination on the stage, isn't he part of you" she asks as mai and tylee get closer to the boy

"He is" he says as Heather now transformed into Bulla hits Uub in the stomach making him get on his knees and start panting "he is the darkness that once was part of me he is pure evil even though he has the capability of falling in love but he doesn't feel sympathy for anyone no matter how soft he sounds he will always be evil"

"So that means that you have any evil in you?" asked tylee with her innocent little voice

"No I can be even more evil that Anthony but the only difference between me and him is that he only possesses the power of darkness, and I possesses both light and darkness living on the edge of both, living in twilight….." his trails of as he sees Uub very beaten

""Uub don't loose concentration come on please don't give up!" yelled pan in desperation

In a low voice "I wont disappoint you Pan I wont" then yelling and elevating his Ki "I wont loose to this monster aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Still in Bulla's form Heather flies into the air "Now for this princesses special attack" she gets in a fighting pose while creating an energy ball "Big……..Bang………AAATTTAACCK!!!" she creates the big bang attack that vegeta taught Bulla when she was a little girl.

"Oh know if that thing hits earth it will destroy it" yelled Bulla

"UUB!!!!!!" yelled pan

In that moment Uub created a Kamekameha and shot it to the big bang attack. The struggle started both Uub and heather were trying their hardest to deflect the other's attack. Then a stream of light hit heather and she lost focus and Uub took advantage and sent her flying away and she disappeared.

"Huh? What was that" asked Mai

Then Goten Goku's younger son appeared before Uub.

"Wo that was a close one hehe" he said giving the famous Son smile

"Yeah thanks Goten I thought I was a goner" said Uub near passing out

The crowd started to cheer along with pan who started the cheer

"Well I should get going I was on a date with paris so don't want to leave a beautiful woman like her waiting right? Hehe well later Uub" said Goten as he started to fly of but was stopped by seeing Bulla fly towards him

"Wait Goten" she said "can I ask you something"

"What is it Bulla" he asked sounding kinda confused

Whispering "DO you fear death?" she said

"Huh?" and at that moment he realized that she wasn't the really Bulla and got Kicked in the gut

"Ugh" he said in pain then Heather threw him to the ground along with Uub.

"Princesses please join me in my quest to aquire The ultimate source of energy, Kingdom Hearts" said the boy

Azula looked at him "What do I get out of it huh? What do I get for betraying my father?"

"What do you wish" he asked

"Azula ask him to show us who our guardians are or to bring them to us" said tylee excited about the idea

"There's three things that I want Key" she said looking straight into his eyes

"Tell me your wishes princess"

"First I want you to show us who are guardians are not just show us but to takes us to them, second I want my father's throne when we overthrow him, and third I want your friendship and alliance" she said to the boy as he started to look at all the Kyoshi warriors

"Very well, I will grant you all of your wishes but I have one request from all of you"

All of them at the same time "What is it?"

"You must swear alliance to me with the seal of a princess of pure heart" he said "and I will do the same by keeping my promise will the seal of a Heartless oh and call don't refer to me as Key but call me Andy"

All nodded. First the girls took out there fingers and a little beam of light came out of their finger and carved a heart shaped form into their shoulder and the heart glowed as it was carved in. Then Andy did the same but his symbol was an A.

"Aright now let's help the guardian of the princess of heart of the humans" he said as he and the girls went to the aid of Uub, Goten, Pan and Bulla who joined in after Goten got knocked out.

"Go away Azula we don't need your help" said Bulla with the same pride that her father has.

"Oh please bitch were not here to help you were here to help you besides your no match for us hahaha" said tylee laughing

"What oh hell no I'll take you on anytime and beat you and you know why two reasons one I'm way stronger than you and second I'm more popular" said Bulla ignoring Heather for a moment and giving all her attention to Tylee

"Hahahaha let's get something straight blue hair" said Tylee "when it comes to guys you know im the best so stop hating and get out of the way you aint worth it"

Now enraged "Look as much as I want to hurt you im not cause I would break you like a twig so cool down tylee"

"Hahahahahaha can you believe this Andy she thinks that she can beat me she really doesn't have any idea of who shes talking to does she?"

"Well well this should be interesting" said heather in the background

"Tylee show this girl who the new prom queen of the year is going to be and do it fast, we have an abomination to destroy" said Azula as her eyes met heather's

"I'm warning you if you even lay a hand on me I'm going to……" at that moment Tylee launched her self at the Saiyan princess and hit her on her weak spots blocking her KI from flowing through her body paralyzing her and loosing control of her body

As the paralyzed princess starts to fall to the ground Goten manages to get up and catches her "Got you, hey what's your problem" he said angrily at Tylee

"The question Goten is how in the hell was she able to knock her down, look she is a saiyan no regular human could knock out a saiyan especially a saiyan that can transform into a super saiyan" said Uub still worn out from the battle

"Enough of this Azula, Mai, Tylee, get into your battle positions" said Andy as the warriors took out their fans

"Hahahahahaha don't you know that fans make flames stronger" laughed Heather still in Bulla's form

"Why don't you show us your real form Anthony instead of hiding like the coward that you are, what's the matter afraid of light?" said Andy as he stared at heather

The earth started to shake creating an earthquake as Heather now Anthony started to elevate his KI. As he started to elevate his KI pieces of rock started to fly of almost hitting the young warriors. In the middle of his daily training Vegeta feels an unusual disturbance a very powerful force after he felt his daughter's KI disappear as well.

"That energy…..it's so……..powerful….oh no Bulla her KI has disappeared I must go to her Woman! I'm going out" he yells to Bulma as he starts flying out on his way to the tournament

Meanwhile in Capsule Corp Trunks is in meeting with world leaders discussing about how to use technology to improve the world when he to feels the powerful but for some odd reason he feels an attraction from a different source of power coming from the same location.

"Ugh sorry fellas but I have to go, we'll finish this meeting some other time……." He says as he starts flying out of the window in his office. On his way he changes into his regular clothes getting prepared for the battle

As Trunks is making his way to the energy source Gohan feels the same power as he is on his honey moon with videl in a tropical island somewhere in a far away ocean.

"Ugh such power, I haven't this in a long time wait Goten and Pan are there Videl I have to go I'll come back as soon I get my brother and my daughter out of there" said Gohan

As he is flying away Videl holds his hand "Gohan I'm going with you shes my daughter too and Goten is my little brother-in-law"

Gohan agrees to let her come and he is on his way. Number 18 and Krillin feel the energy as well

"NO NO it can't be he's suppose to be dead……….Krillin Marron is there to we have to go" said 18 rushing out of the Kame House along with Krillin

Back at the tournament the creature once heather now turning into Anthony was still transforming into something ugly. During this transformation a little flame as dark as the deepness of space started to consume Heather's flesh slowly as Heather gives an evil and painful laugh. Finally the transformation is complete Anthony is formed his entire body is on fire but not a red fire but a fire black as darkness with the symbols on his arms glowing white and his eyes red as molten lava and he had sharp teeth also covered in black fire he was a living demon worst than any enemy that the Z warriors have ever faced even worst than Omega Shenron.

With a demon voice with 2 voices at once "Hahahaha you wanted my true form Andy now you have it and like I said before I hope you are ready to endure a lot of pain to day cause I have a lot in abundance for you and the princesses of pure heart" said Anthony looking at Andy straight into the eyes then glancing at the Kyoshi Warriors and at the fallen warriors and the two standing girls, Pan and Marron.

"Anthony I'll give three chances to leave without laying a finger on you so use them wisely because you don't know who your dealing with this time" said Andy as he signaled the Kyoshi warriors to get back into battle positions

"Pan leave, you have to go I couldn't live my self if anything happened to you please I'm begging you" begged wounded Uub

"I won't leave without you Uub" she said in tears "I cant let you die here not like this" now putting her face against his "I wont leave you"

"Pan Listen to him" said Goten "look he's wounded and so am I, I can barely hold Bulla in my arms get Marron and both of you get out and call your call he will be of more help"

"If he knew of the power that he posses then he wouldn't have to go to a doctor to get better it's a same really but everything will come in its time I hope just listen to your heart and that power within your self will be unlocked" said Andy as he touched all of the warriors forehead as Anthony had done but he did so to everyone except Anthony

As soon as he was going to charge at Anthony an energy beam hit the ground creating an explosion that knocked everyone on their feet except for Andy and Anthony

"Vegeta!?" yelled Goten as the smoke cleared and the figure of Vegeta came to sight and along with him were Trunks, Gohan, Videl, 18, and Krillin

"Bulla!" yelled Trunks as he worked his way towards his paralyzed sister

"No NO your suppose to be dead" yelled 18 to Anthony while Krillin gave her a confusing look

"Life is full of surprises my dear hehehehehe" giggled Anthony

Krillin reached his traumatized daughter and so did Videl except that she went towards Pan and Uub

"Honey are you okay don't worry I'll get you out of here" said Krillin to Marron

"Dad I can't leave right now I can't there's something hold me back telling me that something good is here but I can't explain it" said Marron in tears

"Goten are you okay man you took a big beating let's hope mom doesn't see you like this or else shes going to kill haha" said Gohan trying to add some humor to this situation

"Enough who are you all of you including the painted face girls" demanded vegeta

Trying to get the words out of her mouth "Ve-ve-geta we have to grab the children and fly to the sacred temple" said 18 in a trembling voice to the saiyan prince

"Hm why would I do something so cowardly like that besides opportunities of showing my true power don't come along everyday you know"

"Vegeta listen to me that thing on the stage is a Heartless you'll never be able to beat it even if Goku was here" said 18 as she made her way towards Marron

"And you expect me to believe that that thing down there is one of the most powerful beings in the universe long extinct even before your race was extinguished as well ha your just turning crazy woman" said vegeta as he landed on the stage

"Pathetic saiyan this is exactly what got your race destroyed in the first place" said Anthony in his demonic voice

"No more games Azula Mai Tylee take out Anthony" said Andy

And so the three painted faced warriors charged at Anthony. Each attacking with a unique attack, Azula with blue fire, Mai used ninja like knifes and threw them straight at Anthony almost never missing, and Tylee blocked the KI from both of his arms

"ahahahahaha" laughed Anthony and used his KI to knock the princesses on their feet

"Even if you are princesses of pure heart darkness can never destroy darkness it just creates more" exclaimed Anthony, meanwhile Andy rushed at Trunks and touched his forehead

"Wo what was that what did you do to me" said Trunks holding his forehead as if getting a head ache.

"Your power" said Andy as hey charged at Anthony

Before he was able to reach Anthony Vegeta got in his way "Back of I'm the only capable of taking this guy on" said Vegeta full of pride

Pleading "Please Vegeta you have to believe me when I say that you can't beat him" said 18

"Hm androids" he said has he started to transform into a super saiyan then he worked his way until he was a super saiyan level 4

"Hehehe don't feel so tuff now do you" said Vegeta facing Anthony "now your going to pay for what you did to my daughter you freak" he finished as he charged up a final flash attack and shot it at Anthony. The attack was so powerful that you could even see the blast from outer space.

"Hehehe and that's what happens when you mess with a saiyan" laughed Vegeta

"Alright dad, you destroyed him" said Trunks feeling relieved

"Wait ugh it's not over can you feel him" said Gohan

Vegeta felt him too and as soon as the dust cleared the figure of Anthony appeared without a scratched, he was still in the same spot.

"Im….Im…..possible!" said Vegeta

"Hahahaha pitiful saiyan now it's my turn so prepare yourself" said Anthony as he charged at Vegeta and grabbed him by the neck

"Father!" yelled Trunks as he made his way to his father but was stopped by the terrified Gohan

"No Trunks if you go you will be killed in seconds"

"You would be wise if you don't get in young saiyan" said Andy still waiting for the right time to attack

Anthony kept choking Vegeta until Vegeta passed out and turned back into a normal saiyan. Then Anthony threw him towards Trunks holding his paralyzed sister

"Now for you Andy I'm going to kill all of the princesses in front of you and I will show no mercy" said Anthony as he prepared to charge at Andy

"18" said Andy

"Yes" said 18

"I want you to take everyone here to the sacred temple of this planet, there you will be safe since darkness cannot penetrate it's barriers, go I'll hold him of as much as I can, now go 18" said Andy as Anthony started to get closer

"Will I see you again Andy?" asked 18

"Yes now go 18"

Andy charged at Anthony and a great started. 18 rounded up all of the warriors including Hercule who was hiding all this time and the Kyoshi warriors. The battle between Andy and Anthony raged on, every time one threw a punch a huge explosion erupted and shook the earth.

"We have to get out of here but how are we going to carry everyone to the temple in time" said 18 to Gohan

"I'll call my mom to bring the ship we will get on that and we should get there in no time" said Trunks

"Well call her man because that freak IS GETTING CLOSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled as Anthony charged straight at them but was stopped by a tackle from Andy

"Azula you guys have to go with 18 cover them on the way there you guys are the only ones who can deflect Anthony's attacks right now…." said Andy as Anthony threw a punch at his face and the two were of fighting again

"Well what are you guys waiting for lets get to this temple or else those two are going to destroy us" exclaimed Azula to 18

"Trunks is your mom almost here" said 18

"Yes look there she is" said Trunks as Bullma's ship landed on the destroyed battle stage.

"Trunks what in the world happened here why is your sister like that" the she looks at Vegeta who is knocked out "VEGETA!!!" she runs towards him

"Goten GOTEN!!!!" yelled Chi Chi as she to came out of the ship

"Why are so beat up Goten I bet it was that Paris girl wasn't it……." She is interrupted by an explosion caused by Andy and Anthony

"Bulma, Chi Chi we can give explanations later right now we have to get to the sacred temple or we will all be killed" said 18

"Okay Trunks put your sister and your dad in the ship every one else get in" said bullma

Trunks helped put Vegeta and Bulla into the ship, Gohan helped Goten get in and Pan helped Uub inand everyone else followed in.

"We will cover for you just drive as fast as you can" said Azula to Bulma

"But your just girls come on get in" said bulma

"Don't worry about us lady now unless you really want to be buried here I suggest that you start this ship and fly as fast as you can" said Mai who rarely talks

"But" said bulma as she was interrupted by her paralyzed daughter who recovered her talking "mom let them they can take care of them selfs" and with out hesitation bulma started to take of.

Azula, Mai, and Tylee hoped on the roof of the ship as the ship started to fly at an incredible speed. But they were not alone Anthony did not give up on trying to destroy them. As Andy punched Anthony in the face Anthony transformed into Pan and started to shoot at the ship. Azula and her crew took out their fans but these won't ordinary fans these were made of a special fabric that reflected energy beams. As Anthony shot at the ship the Kyoshi warriors deflected the energy balls. While still in pursuit Azula shot fire, and mai threw her knifes at Anthony in hopes of stopping him but it did very little. At that moment Andy transformed into Goten and started to attack Anthony again and the battled raged on as the ship did its best at trying to get to the temple.

"Step on it Bulma I don't want to die yet!" cried Chi Chi while trying not to fall of her seat since she didn't put on a seat belt

"Gohan hold your mother this is going to get messy" said bulma as she made a flip with the ship avoiding a kamekameha from Anthony. Then Anthony transformed in Uub and started to shoot chocolate beams at Andy but missed as Andy transformed into Azula and started to burn Anthony. The temple was coming into sight and Anthony was still on their tail Azula and her crew did everything they could to keep him away but was useless.

Looking at the temple "Okay girls brace your selfs this is going to be a bumpy ride" said Azula as the ship was coming towards the temple. But all of a sudden a transparent green force field appeared that surrounded the entire temple and bulma was about to turn back.

"Keep going nothing will happen this is only meant to keep darkness out" said Tylee as she went inside the ship

"But we will crash are you crazy!" said Gohan

"Either you trust us or be blown up by Anthony" said Mai as Anthony socked Andy in the stomach creating an explosion

In that instant Bulma didn't take her chances she took the opportunity to go through the shield and surprisingly the ship went through

"Oh my god we went through we went through hahaha we made it" said Bulma

"Mom look out………" yelled Trunks as Bulma forgot to land and the ship crashed on the temple platform

Dende and Mr. Popo came to their aid

"Are you okay Son Gohan?" asked Mr. Popo as he helped Gohan get out of the ship

"I'm okay but please help my brother, Uub, and Vegeta because they took a lot of damage" said Gohan as Dende both started to heal the wounded warriors

"Heal my sister too Dende" said Trunks putting Bulla before Dende

As Dende healed Bulla and got everyone out of the ship "What happened down there Gohan?"

"I don't know but at least it's over" said gohan

"It's not over yet" said Azula as everyone turned to to see that the epic battle between the two fearsome warriors raged on

Since Anthony couldn't go through the shield neither could Andy because he to had darkness in his body

Smashing his face onto the shield "You are a fool Andy even with the littlest of darkness in your body you cannot pass through a light shield it is impossible"

"That's were you are wrong Anthony I don't reside darkness or light" blasting him away with an energy ball "I reside in twilight!" yelled Andy

At once Anthony charged at him with tremendous force but inside the shield Azula and Mai were aiding Andy with fire and knifes. When Anthony was finally weakened Andy blew him of across earth and took the advantage of the opportunity to try and enter the shield

"He can't get in can he" asked Marron who was now along side Azula

"I don't know he's neither in light or darkness he resides in twilight" she said as she saw Andy trying to find a way to enter the temple

"Wait then why doesn't he use the form of one of us to go through I mean we all went through and I've seen him take everyone's form already" thought Marron out loud

Over hearing her Andy got an idea and transformed into Pan

"What is going" said Gohan as he saw the mysterious being take the form of his daughter

At that moment he starts to sing a melody (the same melody sang by Ariel in the little mermaid when the sea witch Ursula started to take away her voice) as he sing this melody his eyes and heart start to glow in light. As he sings in the form of Pan Uub starts to feel attracted to this melody but somehow restrains him self by holding Pan's hand. As soon as he finishes the melody a heart shaped beam comes out of his hand and as if it were a key for a keyhole used the heart to make an opening in the shield and he went through. As he started to descend Anthony tried to enter as well but the opening was shut before he had chance to enter.

Punching the shield "You can't hide in there forever Andy I'll come back as soon as I figure out a way to defeat you and your princesses and guardians but mark my words darkness will prevail in the universe hahahaha" and he disappeared along with his KI.

"He vanished or at least for now" said 18 relieved that it was now over

Bulla now back to normal "Why is he still in the form of Pan?" she asked

"Great work Key you did great" said Azula as Andy transformed back into his human form

"Yeah I thought those losers over there were going to pee their pants" said Mai

"So is he never going to come back" asked Tylee innocently

"He will eventually but don't worry by the time he comes back you will be power enough to destroy him all by your self" said Andy

Then out of nowhere Marron took one of Mai's knifes and had it against Andy's nick, Azula, Mai and Tylee got into battle positions but couldn't risk her cutting his neck "Now your going to tell something………who am I and why do you appear in my nightmares?" said Marron in a quite yet threatening voice.

*This is all i have for now so please tell me what you think about it so far i will add more in a few days


End file.
